Pembuat Onar dan Pemalu
by King Terry Jr
Summary: seorang bocah pembuat onar yang suka berbuat Jahil dan sering diacuhkan. Seorang Gadis nan pemalu yang cantik namun kurang bergaul... Apa Jadinya jika mereka disatukan... Semi-Canon


Pembuat Onar & Pemalu

Summary: seorang bocah pembuat onar yang suka berbuat Jahil dan sering diacuhkan. Seorang Gadis nan pemalu yang cantik namun kurang bergaul... Apa Jadinya jika mereka disatukan... Semi-Canon

Tittle:Pembuat onar dan pemalu

Genre:Romance And Hurt/Comfort

Pair:Naruhina

Rated:T

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishomoto,Fic Ini punya saya.

Warning:disini semuanya berusia 12 Tahun dan mengisahkan pas saat naruto masih di akademi

Story Go...

Semuanya kotor. Lantai kelas Akademi. Satu Guru terjungkal sambil memegang bokongnya yang sakit. Baru Saja Ia masuk ke kelas dan sial telah menimpanya

"Siapa yang memberikan minyak licin disini."Ucapnya dengan nada keras. Semua terdiam...

"Tak ada yang mau mengaku harusnya kalian Jujur siapa yang berbuat seperti ini."Kali Ini Ia mengeluarkan nada yang agak santai. Lebih rendah volumenya dari yang tadi

Seorang bocah kuning dengan baju oren bodoh menganggkat tangannya.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Aku yang telah membuat lantai Itu licin Iruka-sensei dan kupastikan sensei sangat bodoh."Katanya sambil tertawa keras

Terdengar bisikan disana-sini

"Hei Itukan bocah pembuat onar."

"Ya kata mamaku aku tak usah berteman dengannya"

"Ya namanya saja Naruto pasti baunya kayak Ikan"

"Terlebih lagi dia bocah kyuubi yang menghancurkan konoha 12 Tahun yang lalu."

Itulah bisikan dari para murid-murid. Namun Naruto mengacuhkannya baginya itu tak penting dengan keras Ia berteriak sambil naik ke meja

"Hei kalian jangan meremehkan ku ya aku bercita-cita menjadi hokage agar diakui seluruh desa dan negara Ini."

Hening...

Buahahahaha

Seluruh kelas tertawa. Kecuali,bocah pantat ayam yang duduk di pojok.

"Naruto turun dari situ."Kata Iruka memukul meja. Naruto terduduk dan ahkirnya Iruka mengadakan tes bunshin no Jutsu

"Kalian harus membuat bunshin sebanyak terserah kalian."

Seluruh siswa disana berhasil dan giliran ahkirnya tiba naruto...

"Naruto sekarang kau buat bunshin." Iruka berkata.

"Yosh..." Ucap Naruto bersemangat seperti saat makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Dan

Pooft...

Tercipta 2 Bunshin. Namun,bunshin Itu sangat pucat dan ahkirnya hilang. Mungkin karena kurangnya control chakra

Hahahahaha...

Seluruh kelas kembali tertawa dan hanya pemuda berambut pantat ayam di pojokan yang diam karena klannya dibantai oleh kakaknya disini

'Lihat saja Anaiki aku akan membunuhmu'

Gumamnya di dalam hati

Kelas Akademi selesai. Anak-anak berhamburan pulang. Ada yang langsung pulang, pergi berlatih dan ada juga yang jalan-jalan berkeliling desa naruto contohnya.

Di Perjalanannya Ia bertemu seorang gadis bermata lavender temannya di akademi yang Ia yakini bahwa Itu hinata

"Hinata."Triaknya. Hinata kaget, apalagi Ia bertemu dengan naruto yang notabenenya cowok Idamannya.

Wajahnya merah...

Menahan malu. Apalagi, diperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas

"Hinata kamu kenapa?"Tanya pemuda atau bocah

"Eh-eh ti-tidak naruto-kun."Gugup... Begitulah yang Hinata katakan ke Naruto...

"Oh memangnya kau kenapa belum pulang."Naruto berkata sambil nyengir lebar... Hinata agak blushing melihat cengiran dari naruto...

"Eh aku ano-ano."

"Eh ada yang berduaan disini." Ucapan Hinata terpotong seseorang. Seorang murid akademi khas tomboy dan berambut cepol dua.

"Eh ano tenten-chan."Tak lama Hinata pingsan karena wajahnya telah memerah... Tenten bersiul sambil pergi..

"Hei Tenten bantu aku."

"Nggak mau."Tenten berkata lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Naruto pun mau tak mau menggendong hinata ke Apartemennya.

Skip Time

Hinata Pov's

'Diimana aku bukankah tadi aku pingsan di depan Naruto-kun... Ah memalukan sekali' batinku dalam hati

Hinata Pov's end

Normal Pov

Hinata merasakan adanya sebuah genggaman tangan yang memegang nya dengan erat. Tangan Ini terasa sangat hangat bagi Hinata

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali tangan Ini rupanya milik dari Idaman hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan Tan naruto masih terus memegang tangan hinata. Hinata pun dengan susah membangunkan naruto

"Bangun Naruto-kun." Namun Naruto tak kunjung membuka matanya. Hinata mengira Naruto terlelap sampai nyenyak sekali. Namun, lama-lama Ia curiga dengan naruto yang tak membuka matanya.

"Bangun Naruto-kun."Ucapnya kini. Lirih-lirih suara nya terdengar serak. Air mata kini membasahi mata Lavender nya

"Ba-bangun naruto-kun." Ucapnya lagi. Kini suaranya makin tergugup-gugup. Air matanya jatuh. Dirinya terduduk lemas. Matanya menatap khawatir terhadap bocah pirang yang kini duduk tertidur sambil mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya.

'Da-darah' batin hinata kaget. Ia segera. Hendak mengambil tisu di sekitar meja apartemen naruto. Matanya sama sekali tak memandang tisu. Apakah naruto sama sekali tidak punya barang-barang lainnya?

"Naruto-kun bangun-lah ku-kumohon a- aku men-mencintaimu ja-jadi ku- kumohon bangunlah." Seru Hinata lalu mencium Naruto. Aneh bin ajaib. Mimisan Naruto segera berhenti. Mata Shappire Naruto terbuka

"Hiks... Hiks kamu kenapa naruto-kun."

"Tadi aku terkena kutukan hinata dari seseorang misterius yang katanya mengutukku mati suri, aku hanya bisa terbangun saat ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang Ia alami

Flashback

Naruto masuk ke Apartemennya sambil menggendong hinata yang pingsan dengan ala brydal style.

Apartemen naruto memang kumuh, tapi naruto tak pernah mengeluh kemudian ia meletakkan hinata di ranjangnya.

Namun, ada seorang misterius yang berkata

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mendengar suara orang memanggilnya. Jujur naruto sangat takut dengan yan qg namanya Hantu, dengan berani-berani Ia berkata

"Siapa disana!" Serunya. Tangannya menodongkan dengan kunainya. Matanya terus melihat di sekitarnya.

"Uzumaki naruto, kau kuberi kutukan ini memang ditakdirkan oleh kami-sama, jika aku tak mengutukmu maka dunia ini akan hancur oleh sebab itu aku membuat kutukan padamu agar mati suri dan kau hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu." Ucap sosok di sana dengan panjang lebar

"Ya aku menerimanya jika itu ditakdirkan kami-sama." Ucap naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Sosok yang tak terlihat di sana tersenyum sedikit lalu merapal handseal

"Wort of read: Huryuu Siryuu." Kutukan Itu membuat naruto terduduk lemas. Namun, sebelum Itu naruto telah menggengam tangan hinata

End of Flashback

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Bagaimana apanya." Sungguh naruto tak peka. Hinata bersemu merah sambil bergumam

"Pernyataan aku mencintaimu." Jujur... Sebuah kata jujur terngiang di telinga Naruto. Mungkin, Inilah takdirnya, takdir yang telah diatur kami-sama. Takdir yang bagaimana menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya hinata Inilah Jodohnya. Keseimbangan... Unsur Yin dan Yang

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau suka dengan pembuat onar sepertiku?" Sebuah Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut naruto. Kini, Hinata kembali menjawab dengan Jujur.

"Aku Juga seorang yang pemalu tapi kenapa kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu karena sifat dan semangatmu yang mendorongku untuk terus lebih bersemangat lagi." Baru kali Ini naruto mendengar kata- kata Itu. Cengiran lima Jari terpasang di wajahnya

"Aku mencintaimu karena kaulah takdir ku aku tak ingin tamak dan memaksakan kehendak pada kami-sama." Duo Pasangan Yin dan Yang pun terbentuk... Duo pasangan pembuat onar dan pemalu

Owari

"RnR...?"

Maaf, pendek abal aneh dan lain-lain cuma saya minta review aja, please!


End file.
